Rock Motto
"Rock Motto" is a SpongeBob episode from Season 16, in this episode, Plankton wears a mask so he can scare SpongeBob. Characters SpongeBob Plankton Karen Squidward Mr.Krabs Perch Perkins Dr.Horse Transcription : episode starts in the Chum Bucket, Plankton is walking around Plankton : Grrr! When will I read the Krabby Patty's secret formula? Karen : Actually, there's 0% of probability to win against Krabs. Plankton : **sarcastically** Woah! That's nice of you, Karen! Karen : You're pathetic! Just look at you! You can't even steal the formula by the way! Plankton : That's not helping me, Karen... gets an idea Wait, Karen! I have an idea and this time it's going to be a really special plan! camera cuts to Patrick's rock, the rock opens with Patrick on it Patrick : Mmh... What if I become friend with Plank-throne? takes himself out of the rock and goes to the Chum Bucket Patrick : Hey! I've never visited Plank-throne's house before! Maybe if I go back to my rock and roll back in front of this door... Yeah! That's a good idea! back to his house and goes back to the Chum Bucket by rolling Yeah! This time I can enter into Plank-throne's house! the CB Plankton : Hey! Who are you fatty? Patrick : I'm Patrick Star! Plankton : Patrick? Patrick : Yes! I am Patrick! Plankton : Patrick!? I know you! You were my friend! But what happened to your wife? I thought you were still married! Patrick : Uh... She... lies She bloated up like fffsshhhh! bloating with his hands Kaboom! She exploded! The end. Plankton : Is that a joke? Patrick : Uh... No! I just don't know what to say about it! And I also like mustard! Plankton : What are you even talking about? Patrick : I'm also the one who gave Mr.Krabs the idea of scaring you! Plankton : With a whale? Patrick : With a whale! Plankton : Patrick out of the Chum Bucket Go away! Patrick! I thought you were my friend! the door Why did Patrick betray me? I thought he was my only friend! Karen : Did you know the Patrick you're talking about is a Plankton? Plankton : Okay, okay! Forget it, let's go back to the plan! And I already know what to do first! maniacally camera cuts to SpongeBob's house, SpongeBob is taking his lunch SpongeBob : Mmh... Mh... That's so delicious! is outside the pineapple house and he's right next to it Patrick : Hello! Pineapple! I'm going to eat you! a piece of the pineapple house and enters in it Hi! SpongeBob! SpongeBob : Patrick! Why did you break into that wall? Patrick : I'm sorry SpongeBob! But your house is soooo delicious! SpongeBob : If you're so hungry, why won't you try the... Patrick-snacks? shows a box with “Patrick-Snacks!” Written on it, and there's also Patrick having his tongue out of his mouth and bowl of snacks drawn on it, then, the camera makes a close-up on the box Patrick : barking Spongebob : Here it is! a bowl and puts the Patrick-Snacks in it, Patrick starts to eat the food Patrick : Moo! SpongeBob : Oh my gosh! It's time to go to work! away, when he reach the intersection between the Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket, SpongeBob sees a little thing on the ground Hey! Don't stay on the road my little fella! It's very dange... the horrible face, and also, it is Plankton AAAAHHHHHH!!!!! away to the Krusty Krab Captain! Captain! There's an evil monster on the road! He wants to eat me! Mr.Krabs : Slow down me boyo! Nothing wrong is happening! And I'm sure this monster isn't here for you! SpongeBob : But Mr.Krabs! Mr.Krabs : What's wrong? SpongeBob : He's green! Mr.Krabs : Oooh! I'm green so I'm scary! Oooohh!! Go back to work Mr.fryerpants! SpongeBob : Okay... to the kitchen, he sees Plankton with his horrible face DAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Plankton! back to his house heavily I hope this thing didn't follow me! on his couch and turns on the TV, the camera shows the city in fire Perch Perkins : It's a catastrophic catastrophe! A big green creature is destroying the city and... giant Plankton takes the microphone Plankton : Listen SpongeBob, if you don't let me eat you, I will catch you! SpongeBob : down Gary : Meow. SpongeBob : DAAAAHHHHH!!!! Oh Gary! It's you! I thought it was the big Plankton! I hope Patrick isn't visiting the city. camera cuts to Patrick visiting the city with a sand-made caddy, he sees a building burning with fire Patrick : Woah! Who put such decorations! Fire! Oh! Very original! until he sees the supermarket set in fire Oh my gosh! The doors are green! Who did this?! Who put green doors instead of blue doors!? There is nothing worse than doors that have different colors from the one before that have colors exactly the same as all the others in the city! goes into the supermarket to buy some Patrick-Snacks, he sees Plankton Hi Plankton! Plankton : Oh, hi Patrick! I thought you hated me! Patrick : I love Patrick-Snacks! the Patrick-Snacks into his caddy And I also forgot one thing! I'll tell your super mega secret plan to SpongeBob! random phone and calls SpongeBob with it Hi, SpongeBob! SpongeBob : Patrick? Do you know a big green monster is destroying the city? Patrick : I don't know, I see nothing wrong with the city! And also, I'm going to tell you Plankton's super mega secret! Plankton : No! No! Silence! Patrick : Okay! I'll also tell him that I was buying Patrick-Snacks! SpongeBob, do you know that Plankton wears a mask to scare you? SpongeBob : laughs You serious? Patrick : Yes! I am! And his costume is so stupid! Just look at it! SpongeBob : at Plankton's mask, he reacts with a big laugh I guess you're right! He's so stupid! Dahahahahaah! Plankton : You puny mortal! You must be... DESTROYED!!!! to destroy everything Patrick : Okay! Good destruction! away SpongeBob : Jeez, I thought this monster was danger... Uh... Wait... No, no no no no he's dangerous... Uh... He's scary and stupid! He's scary and stupid! Scary, stupid! Scary! Stupid! Plankton : through the wall SpongeBob... SpongeBob! SpongeBob : AaaAAHHHHHH Plankton : Oooh! I'm so scary! Ohhooo! SpongeBob Mr.Krabs : out of nowhere What are you doing me boy! You should go to work! spatula SpongeBob : Mr.Krabs, if you rotate at 90° degrees, you'll see what's going on. Mr.Krabs : back SpongeBob : No! Not this side Krabs! at Plankton This side! Mr.Krabs : on Plankton Ooh! I'm so scared! You're pathetic Plankton! Stop playing! Oh, no no no no... Forget it! SpongeBob with him Let's go SpongeBob! camera cuts to the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob is frying Krabby Patties Squidward : Yipee... Yeah... Mr.Krabs : What's wrong Squidward? You're completely, whispers unhappy. Fish : One Krabby Patty please! Squidward : No. Mr.Krabs : Are you serious? You're supposed to work! Not to make me bankrupt! Squidward : I surrender. Fish : I said... A Krabby Patty please! Mr.Krabs : Squidward and takes his place May I take your command? appears out of nowhere Plankton : I'm back Krabs! Give me the formula or me + Krusty Krab divided by formula = Uh... Uh... Mr.Krabs : AHAHAHAH!!! Look at him! Ohohoho! I'm so sca, sca, sca, scared! Owowowowow! I'm so sad! Bohohohoo! SpongeBob! SpongeBob : I'm here Mister... Plankton's horrible mask Oh my gosh... That's... THE MONSTER!!! away Fish : When will you fry the Krabby Patties you pesky squid! Squidward : I'm on the ground. Patrick : the Krusty Krab and squishes Plankton Hi Krabs! Mr.Krabs : May I take your command? Patrick : I want a Nasty Patty. Mr.Krabs : Are you sure? Plankton : And I also want alternative speleology! SpongeBob : back Ew! What did you say, Patrick? Patrick : Pff. That's a thing for big people. SpongeBob : Nah! Forget it! I'm going to prepare Krabby Patties! Krabby Patties, he flips them up again, and again, and again hour later, Spongebob didn't finish his Krabby Patties and everyone has a beard Mr.Krabs : the door SpongeBob! When will you finish preparing those patties? SpongeBob : I thought you told me to flip up those patties! Mr.Krabs : I've never said that! Go back to work! SpongeBob : But I'm already at work! Mr.Krabs : the patty and puts it in a bun between other foods, he gives the Krabby Patty to Patrick Take it. Patrick : Okay! Anyways, here's my one billion dollars! up on billion dollars Mr.Krabs : Where do all this money come from? SpongeBob : the kitchen I don't know Mr.Krabs, but there are people who... Plankton AAAAHHHHH!!! camera cuts to SpongeBob being scared of Plankton in multiple places, he ends up running away from him SpongeBob : camera cuts to a therapist's room And that's how Plankton scared me. I don't know how I can be scared that fast! But that was HORRIBLE! Dr.Horse : Calm down kid! Wanna a banana? up banana SpongeBob : Oh, yes! the banana and eats it Mmh! Delicious! while eating, the banana is spitted up on Dr.Horse's face And Plankton also tried got banned from school when he was little. Dr.Horse : Are you sure? SpongeBob : No. Dr.Horse : Tell me, how will you handle all of this? SpongeBob : I like bananas. Dr.Horse : No! Not that! I'm just asking you a question! SpongeBob : Mr.Krabs told me he loves money. Dr.Horse : Okay... You're going too far! I don't want you anymore in my room. SpongeBob : Okay! Thank you for helping me sir! up to Patrick's house, he knocks it Patrick : out of nowhere, sucking his hand Hi SpongeBob! I see you're back! SpongeBob : Yes, I am! I'm finally free from this little... appears DAAAHHH!!! Mr.Krabs : I'm here too! also has a creepy face Ooh! I'm so scary! Ohohohoho! Plankton : Ooh! I'm so scared! I'm going to eat you! Mr.Krabs : I have enough! I get it! We are making jokes! But I'm sure none of these works! Plankton : Krabs!? To whom are you talking to? Mr.Krabs : To the audience! SpongeBob : Audience?! Squidward : with a camera Yes, we were filming Plankton's “great” plan to destroy you! All of this is fiction, he isn't trying to kill you! SpongeBob : Ooh! Dahahahahaha! I get it! It's a joke! Mr.Krabs : No! We're serious! It's really a movie! And besides, you're supposed to act too! Just look at the storyboard! You weren't supposed to stay in your house! You were supposed to be in the city! the storyboard SpongeBob : Oh... I think you've gone too far, can we punish Plankton for that? Plankton : Oh! Please! off mask That was Mr.Krabs' idea! And for your punishment! I'm going to rip atoms' branches! a microscope and sort of machine to separate two atoms, it ends up in a gigantic explosion, but everyone is intact Mr.Krabs : Plankton! It's just a movie! Patrick : Which type? Alternative speleology or... Thing? Mr.Krabs : You need to go to the therapist. Patrick : Okay! to the therapist Hi! Psychologist! Dr.Horse : I hope you're not as stupid as that another little square! Patrick : Yeah! You're right! So... uh... of Patrick eating Patrick-Snacks Patrick : Hey Gary! Gary : Meow! Patrick : Wanna Patrick-Snacks? They're really good! Gary : Meow! camera cuts back to the therapist's office Patrick : Done. Dr.Horse : That's it? Patrick : Yes! Goodbye! away Dr.Horse : Never jump out of the window kids! Even if I don't know to whom am Im talkingm tom! Mr.Krabs : We should wait one minute before the episode ends! gang is waiting for some seconds SpongeBob : I'm bored. back to his pineapple house to the fourth wall Even though I'm talking to nobody, you should know that the episode will end earlier because we haven't any joke to fill up the Eleven minutes! camera cuts again to the therapist's room Dr.Horse : So, what was wrong with you? SpongeBob : I also crushed Plankton and we mocked him, he was sad and he stopped stealing the formula. Dr.Horse : Poor little boy. a secret to the audience This is the title for an episode! SpongeBob : What? Dr.Horse : No! No! Nothing! I won't tell you about that or you will be very heartbrokened! SpongeBob : I wonder if your words are correct sir. Patrick : he's walking on the ceiling Hi people! SpongeBob : What are you doing on the ceiling? building starts to melt down, Dr.Horse doesn't notice anything and Patrick thinks it's not dangerous Patrick : Everything is fine! SpongeBob : AAAAAHHHH!!! to the door, but the melting bolcked the way to the exit, he jumps out of the windown camera cuts to the same room, but everything is intact, Patrick isn't here and SpongeBob is still sitting on the couch SpongeBob : And that's how my dream happened. Dr.Horse : Mmh... It wasn't a dream. SpongeBob : W... What?! Dr.Horse : Plankton really scared you and I also crushed him with the mount Everest, he said “ouch!” and “stop it!” and nothing else. SpongeBob : And how did you do that? And also, thank you! Dr.Horse : I'm Patrick 2.0 because I'm too lazy to explain. a carrot The end Category:Season 16 Episodes Category:Episodes